Battling the Beast Within
by emerald wolf1
Summary: A death. An anorexic. An alocholic. A cutter. A struggle to find herself. A battle to regain her identity. An attempt to fend off death. A faithful friend there every step of the way.


**Battling the Beast Within**

By: Emerald Wolf1

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of CCS. CCS belongs to its respective owners of CLAMP. All rights reserved.

**Author's Note: **For reasons I don't understand, I had a sudden urge to write this story. My motive for writing this story is to hopefully make a positive difference in somebody's life, by exposing them to the harsh truths of reality, and what they can do about it. In any case, I hope you enjoy my newest story. Though it's not a masterpiece, it's something.

Prologue: The Devil and I

They did not listen to my cries of desperation. My shrieking, loud enough to rival that of a banshee's. My salty tears crashing down like waterfalls. But despite this, I kept pleading them to not inject me for that one day.

"Just one day. Dear God, please! One day. I'm begging you," I wailed repeatedly as they dragged me down the corridors of hell. My pitiful hell, with a woman dressed in a white lavatory jacket reigning as the devil. The more I pleaded for them to quit their cruel acts, the deeper the guard's fingernails dug into my arm. It was a piercing pain, almost cutting its way through my uniform.

But the pain was nothing compared to the injections. I just couldn't handle any more of those. Each time the needle slipped into my skin, and each time the fluid coursed through my veins, I would feel myself loosing consciousness. I would tune in and out of reality, as my surroundings would turn blurry. That was my life, a huge blur. It had been a daily routine since the first day I arrived, which was about a month ago. You'd think I'd get used to it by now, but I still haven't. And as usual, they ignored me as if I did not utter a word at all.

My mind was panic stricken, and my breaths became short. Everything whirled around me one moment, and the next, the hallways would extend to no end. I was getting extremely dizzy. The side effects of the afternoon's injection was about to erupt. My stomach released a loud grumble, and the acidic feeling shot up to my throat. And before I could stop myself, vomit exploded through my mouth. The guards looked at me in disgust but kept dragging me along, even with the vomit dripping out from the side of my mouth.

I was led to a room at the end of the hallway which I was well acquainted with. The dread was so terrible I felt a myself begin to shudder. The guards dragged me in the room, and exited shutting the door behind them.

"Well then Ms. Kinomoto, shall we begin?" asked Doctor Tanaka. That was my name, Sakura Kinomoto.

I said nothing. I always said nothing. That was probably why I was still in this godforsaken place. But even then the Doctor would not retreat. Our stubbornness would clash in a mighty fury as neither of us would back down from the battle. She wanted answers; I refused to give her any. But I could feel her powers overwhelm me, and my mouth quivering almost wanting to confess my answers to her so I could leave. But I knew they wouldn't let me out even if I did give them what they wanted. But as they say, "ignorance is bliss." And indeed it was.

"I see you're being stubborn as usual Ms. Kinomoto. You know, the quicker you speak, the quicker we can provide you the correct treatment," Doctor Tanaka said pushing all the right buttons.

"Liar!" my mind screamed. They wouldn't have given me "treatment," they would twist my mind so I would become one of those walking puppets I always see in the hallways. Dead, hallowed out brains that stare mindlessly into oblivion. With each pull of the string, they would do the dance which entertained the doctor oh so much. I refused to become them.

"Do you remember anything Ms. Kinomoto? How you got here? Why you got here?" the doc interrogated for the hundredth time.

My lips continued to quiver, and a faint, "kind of" escaped from my lips. Damn it, it was the injections talking! The truth was: everything really was a blur. I didn't remember much. A few faces here, some voices there. I had pieces to a jig saw puzzle that would not fit together, just random pieces.

"An unbelievable breakthrough! You are on your road to progress Ms. Kinomoto. You keep this up, and you will be out of here in no time."

The words sounded almost sincere, and I couldn't help but lower my defenses. That was the biggest mistake I made since I came here. And it allowed the devil to slip through my slightly opened door. My tale would soon be unraveled and the hideous creature I became would be exposed...

**Ending Notes:** So how did you like it? I know everything may be a bit mind boggling and may not make sense at the moment, but all shall unfold. Please leave your comments, suggestions, questions and I will try my hardest to respond. Also, I would like to make it clear that flames are not welcomed.


End file.
